Legends of the Multiverse
by BioshockerN7
Summary: Time is breaking. I've assembled a team of skilled individuals to help me stop it from collapsing. And I'm being hunted by the people I know as my friends. The boss gave me the okay to do this, but nobody else knows about this. To the rest of the Multiverse, we don't exist. We answer to NO ONE. And when all else fails, we CANNOT. For if we succeed, we will remembered as LEGENDS.


**Okay, let me start this off by saying, I AM SORRY for my LONG ASS HIATUS! Coupled with real life, school, and a FUCK TON of other things, I haven't really had the most amount of time to write, help out my fellow Multiversers with their stories, but never get around to my own. But I luckily managed to have enough time to write up this baby.**

 **Now, this story idea came to me after I watched the CW series "DC's Legends of Tomorrow", a show about a man from the future, Rip Hunter, assembling a team of individuals (Atom, Firestorm, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Heatwave, Captain Cold, and White Canary) to travel through time and stop Vandal Savage, the main bad guy of the show while being hunted by the organization he was once part of, the Time Masters.**

 **At that point, I thought to myself, "What if Adam did something like that?"** **Clearly, you can see where that train of thought lead, cause this baby was born!** **And I'm not alone in this endeavor! Joining me for the journey is fellow Multiverser, Hero of the Multiverse! Say hi, buddy!**

 _ **Hey everyone! Man, I can't believe we're actually doing this!**_

 **Same here. Anyway, enough with the talk, let's get 'er going.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Hero of the Multiverse, myself, or the other Multiversers own ANY of the franchises shown/mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **BGMs:**

 **The Wicked Prevail - The Secession**

 **Novocaine - Fall Out Boy**

 **Can't Be Stopped - Wiz Khalifa**

 **Dante's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST**

 **Quiet's Theme - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain OST**

 **Quantum Break OST - Disappearance**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Time. One of the Multiverse's greatest mysteries. Nobody knows why it exists, simply that it does.**

 **It is an endless cycle of progress, beginning with the past, followed by the present, then ends with the future.**

 **There are those in the Multiverse who seek to destroy this mystery, doing whatever they can to destroy the balance of Time.**

 **But, there also those who seek to protect it. The primary defenders of life would be the Multiversers, but one among them is key for the defense of Time.**

 **The Aspect of Time, a piece of the Multiverse left untouched for millennia. Very few individuals have been granted this title, for the duty of protecting Time is a heavy one.**

 **And where things like Chaos, Victory, Knowledge, Power, and Death can be understood, Time is a far more complicated story.**

 **If it were to break, it would spell the end for all that is.**

 **Which is why this story is being told...**

* * *

 **(Play "The Wicked Prevail - The Secession")**

Calm.

Quiet.

Tranquil.

That was what I felt in the endless realm of energy known as the Time Void. The area where the past, present, and future existed all in one place.

Oh, where are my manners!

My name is Adam Verser. And I'm what is known as a Multiverser. In other words, people chosen from "non-scripted" realities and given the "ability to make reality our bitch" as well as the task of protecting all life in the Multiverse.

Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

Now, the place I'm currently in?

That's, as I said before, the Time Void. It's basically as the name describes, being an endless void of time, from the past, present, and future of any universe, you name it, it has it. Now, this is a place I've sworn to guard with my life, considering I was chosen by the Multiverse itself to take on the ancient title of the Aspect of Time.

I simply sit in this area, and keep watch over the timelines, making sure there's nothing wrong with them, so this day is just another routine day.

Every day, I watch numerous possibilities for all realities in the Multiverse go by, someone making a different choice, or deciding to do nothing, I watch everything pass by in an instant.

I could see the lives of anybody in a second.

But I couldn't see where my life is heading. Or any of the Multiversers for that matter.

I once asked the Multiverse about this, and he told me that we don't have a set future, that our future is in a constant state of flux, always changing at every little thing we do.

It made sense to me, but at the same time, it kinda sucked not knowing if we'd accomplish our job of protecting all life in the Multiverse, or fail.

Suddenly, my eyes went wide as my senses went haywire.

Cracks are being formed! Someone is messing with the Time Void!

I tried to focus my senses and locate where the crack was, and I instantly teleported to it.

All I saw was a shadow disappearing from sight once I got there, tiny cracks getting bigger. I tried to stop them from spreading by connecting to it, hoping to use my powers to fix the problem.

But the moment I connected with the Time Void, I knew I was already too late.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO!"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

I felt my feet fly off the ground as I was sent flying back from the shockwave, quickly rolling from my back to my feet, though I quickly dropped to my knees as I struggled to stay standing. I tried to move, but the force pushing me back was immeasurable.

I felt like I was being ripped apart, like someone decided to drop a **MILLION ATOMIC BOMBS** on me.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I could hear myself scream, but it sounded like numerous voices at the same time crying out in pain. As if I were many voices in one body.

I looked down at my hands to see they were practically turning into tiny cubes rising up and down.

If I stay here any longer, I'll be nothing but dust in the wind!

I knew I had no choice but to leave as I teleported out of the Time Void, instantly hitting the ground from rushing out of there so quickly.

As I stood on my knees, breathing heavily, I looked back at my territory, to see small cracks slowly spreading across it. I felt it, I felt it being torn apart.

And now, the unthinkable has happened.

The Time Void has been damaged.

Which means only one thing is going to happen now:

Time...is going to end!

* * *

 **Are you certain this is not just a minor wound to the Time Void? Or that the Antiversers had anything to do with it?**

"I know what I'm looking at, boss," I said, pacing around the room. I had decided to bring up the fracture of the Time Void to the Multiverse himself, for I saw this as a problem he needed to know about. "Someone messed with the Time Void, and now **TIME** itself is collapsing! And this is a threat we have to acknowledge, cause if there is even a **ONE PERCENT** chance this could cripple the Multiverse, we have to take it as an **ABSOLUTE CERTAINTY!"**

 **Adam, you must be rational about-**

"This **IS** me being rational! Trust me, I was **THERE!** I **FELT** the Time Void begin to **BREAK!"** I said, as I sighed, calming myself down. "Boss, someone is out there with something capable of damaging the Time Void. I know there are rules for these sort of things, but right now, because of my connection to the Time Void, I can already feel the repercussions happening, and if this isn't stopped soon, there won't be **ANYTHING** left of us or what we've sworn to protect. **TIME** , **SPACE** , the **ENTIRE MULTIVERSE** will be destroyed." I said, as I showed him my plans of what to do about this problem. "If I can find the bastard, develop a countermeasure, and stop whoever it is before it gets worse, maybe, **JUST MAYBE** , we can fix this, and everything will be back to normal like it never happened."

If the Multiverse had a physical form, it would be cradling a head in its palm. It then would've looked seriously at me. **Adam, are you sure you wish to do this? I won't be able to help you if you do,** The Multiverse said, making me give a grim smile.

"You made me the Aspect of Time for a reason, boss. If this goes on unchecked, it could deal a crippling blow to us. So I have to stop it, prevent it from happening. And whether you want me to or not, I have to uphold my duties as the Aspect of Time."

 **...Very well then, I cannot officially support you on this, Adam. But, there's nothing saying you can't 'disobey my orders' and go AWOL,** The Multiverse said in a coy tone of voice.

At this, I gave a nod of my head.

"Don't worry boss, I won't fail. Though, now that I think about it, I may 'kidnap' one of the others to come along for the ride. Say...a Victory enthusiast." At that, I then turned around to leave the room.

 **Good luck, Adam. May your mission have great success,** The Multiverse said softly before he spoke again, assuming a professional tone. **Duncan, LaTrell, Alexis. I need to speak to you about something.**

* * *

A hologram popped up as I walked onto the bridge of the _Living Retribution_ , which basically looked like a _Waverider_ class ship from _DC's Legends of Tomorrow_. This hologram- a yellow and red SPARTAN wearing MJOLNIR armor- was my personal A.I. from Project Freelancer, Zeta. _**"How did the meeting go, Adam?"** _ he asked.

"Exactly as I hoped, Zeta," I replied, sitting in the pilot's seat.

 ** _"So, the mission is a go?"_**

"Unofficially, yes. Though we can count out any more help from the Multiversers, as we are now on the run. Bring up the files, I'm going to need a team."

 ** _"Of course. Bringing them up now. Though, with some of the names on here, I have to ask, what makes you think they'll cooperate?"_**

At that, I simply smiled. "Because getting people to act against their own self-interests is what I do for a living. Prep the ship, it's time to go hunting."

And so, my mission began as I watched the landing platform become a blur of yellow energy, then I felt the fast pull forward, as I went searching for my recruits.

 **(End "The Wicked Prevail - The Secession")**

* * *

 **(Play "Novocaine – Fall Out Boy")**

As the song begins, an endless void of yellow energy begins to materialize, shining brightly until cracks started to form around it, a coatless Adam then appearing, his back turned, slowly walking away from something as cracks started to surround his body, tearing him apart as he moved, Duncan, Alexis, and LaTrell appearing in a misty background as he disappeared.

 _ **This is a black, black ski mask song**_

We then see Adam staring at a bunch of files, detailing the people he plans on recruiting.

 _ **So put all of your anger on**_

We then see Adam staring at said people, now a fully assembled team, all of them looking ready to go to war.

 _ **In the truly gruesome do we trust**_

A man with scarred armor flies through the air, a blaster in his hands as he fires relentlessly at an unseen enemy.

 _ **I will always land on you, like a sucker punch**_

A man in a red and black suit with swords on his back laughs manically as he fires two pistols at the same enemy.

 _ **Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare**_

A sniper scope is in view, before it pulls out to show a woman looking through the scope, her eyes gaining a black mist around them before firing a shot.

 _ **I**_ _ **am your worst, I am your worst nightmare**_

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the darkness, a sword and shield in his hands before a white glow came off his body, illuminating the room.

 _ **If you knew, knew what the blue birds sang**_

A giant man in bulky green armor stands tall, his gold reflective visor giving a cold, emotionless expression as he fired an assault rifle.

 _ **At you, you, would never sing along**_

A young woman with tattoos all over her body raised her fists, now coated in blue energy as she threw a shockwave with a cry of rage.

 _ **Cast them out, cause this is our culture**_

A man with white hair and a red coat dashed forward with a claymore in his hands, cutting through an enemy.

 _ **These new flocks are nothing but vultures**_

A man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on the chest ran forward at inhuman speed, a yellow streak of energy following him.

 _ **Because they took our love and filled it up**_

A man in a red and blue suit swung forward, the spider on his chest becoming more prominent as he got closer to an enemy.

 _ **Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb**_

Two men in contrasting gear, one of blue, another of yellow, standing back to back, before they pulled their hands back, the blue man's hands becoming covered in ice, and the yellow man's hands becoming coated in fire.

 _ **Now I'm just numb**_

A man in green and gold garbs stood in the room, black hair slicked back, before raising two daggers in his hands, two more copies of himself materializing next to him.

 _ **And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun**_

A man in black armor plates, a helmet with bat-like ears raised two pistols, firing them rapidly at an enemy.

 _ **Don't stop, don't stop, till your heart goes numb**_

A young man wearing white and blue stands on top of a building, before pulling a hood over his head and leaping off.

 _ **Now I'm just numb**_

The team now stood together in the _Living Retribution_ , the ship preparing to fly as it zoomed off into the Multiverse.

 **LEGENDS OF THE MULTIVERSE**

 _ **I don't feel a thing for you**_

 **(End "Novocaine – Fall Out Boy")**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Number One Killer is Time, Part 1**

* * *

 _Dossier: The Bounty Hunter_

 _Alright, lets start out with an easy one. Boba Fett. Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and the cloned son of Jango Fett. Typically known for his ruthless efficiency with completing missions, as well as his iron will to survive just about anything. Just the kind of guy I need._

* * *

It was quiet.

The only sign of life was a man in ragged clothes walking through an alley. He had a wild look to his face, like he was expecting someone to attack him.

Suddenly, he jumped back in fright as a man had landed in front of him. The man wore a set of green Mandalorian armor, scars and marks everywhere, showing this man to be a particularly deadly sort.

The armor instantly put fearful recognition into the man's mind.

"Fett! Oh, great, you're here! I-I got the credits for the boss," he said in a nervous stutter. The bounty hunter simply stared at him before raising his EE-3 carbine rifle. At this, the man raised his hands in panic. "Wait, what're you doing?! I-I got the credits, I-!"

 **BLAM!**

The man then fell to the ground, with a smoking hole in his forehead.

"You should've paid sooner. You'd still have your life," Boba Fett said as he reached to his back and pulled out a communicator. "The job is done, the target is dead. The payment better be in my account by the end of the day, or I'm coming to take it from you."

"Good."

The clone then spun around, aiming his weapon at the newcomer. It was a man in silver armor, unlike any he had seen before, with a black and red coat and hood covering his face, the only visible parts being his mouth and yellow eyes.

"Cause I need you for a job," the man said, pulling up an unknown device, which then caused a white flash in Boba's eyes.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Mercenary_

 _Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool. A mercenary/super hero well known for his high levels of insanity, which leads to him breaking the fourth wall. Despite his lighthearted nature, he is an extremely skilled fighter and ruthless individual when angered. Now I just need to find the jumpy little bastard..._

* * *

"Oh, so you chose me for your little team, Bio? **YAY!"** came the voice of Wade Wilson, a.k.a. the Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool, who was currently jumping around his apartment clapping his hands in joy. **"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! AND HE CHOSE ME, THE MOVIE VERSION INSTEAD OF THAT BULLSHIT COPY FROM ORIGINS! SERIOUSLY, SOMEBODY BETTER HAVE GOTTEN FIRED FOR THAT!"** he shouted in happiness. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm here, **COME AND GET ME!"**

"I'm already here, Wilson," was his calm response.

With an upbeat movement, Deadpool turned to look at his fellow fourth wall breaker.

"Since you clearly you know what I'm capable of, we need not talk," Deadpool stated, before extending his arms to his sides and puffing his chest out. "Well, **FLASH ME!"** he shouted, before his eyes widened at what he said. "Wait, that didn't sound right. I take it ba-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his vision instantly went white.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Spartan_

 _John-117, a.k.a., Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117. The most well known Spartan-II commando in the U.N.S.C., and the **DEADLIEST** son of a bitch I know. Seriously, this guy **TOPS** Duncan in my eyes. __A master of just about every form of combat, be it CQC, gunplay, or psychological warfare, Chief is a jack of all trades in every sense of the word. Now, I fuck around with Duncan a lot, but **YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE CHIEF.** Just don't. You'll live longer. Anyway, considering he was raised his entire life by the U.N.S.C., he will never abandon them until he dies. But I've got something that will convince him to take a leave of absence for a while._

* * *

It was quiet in the room.

The only sound you could hear was the sound of weapons being moved around. The occupant moving them was a very obvious sight. Clad in dark green MJOLNIR armor, with a gold reflective visor hiding the sorrow he felt, this man was John-117, better known to the galaxy as the Master Chief. He has been feeling like this for several weeks now, though he didn't let it get in the way of missions.

Why was he feeling this, you ask? He lost the one friend he had treasured more than anything in the galaxy.

Cortana.

The sarcastic, wisecracking A.I. sacrificed herself in order to save him, as well as a few friends who joined him for the mission from the Didact after he had armed a nuclear warhead to detonate on his ship. To him, it was the most traumatizing thing he had ever been through.

Suddenly, he heard the discreet silent sound of footsteps, the sound of a man who knew how to be stealthy.

 _'Slow pace. Sound of a coat fluttering along with movement. Slight bounce of a sword on the hip. Sound of armor tapping the deck. That can only mean one person.'_

The door opened to show a U.N.S.C. marine stepping in, the reflection of the windows he was currently staring at showing him giving a salute. "Sir, Admiral Hood wishes to speak with you," he said nervously, changing to relief when he got a nod from the super soldier.

"I'll be there shortly. Just have to finish checking the equipment," John said, getting a nod from the marine.

"I'll let him know sir," he replied, giving another salute as he brought his hand down, did an about face, and walked away as the door closed.

When it shut completely, Chief took a look around, noticing the surveillance cameras and bugs seemed to be offline. He assumed the audio bugs were suffering the same problem. This further confirmed who had come to talk to him.

"You can come out now, Adam."

At those words, he turned to see the yellow-eyed deity he considered one of his few friends outside of the Spartan-II program step out of the shadows.

He could tell that with the armor and gear Adam currently had equipped that whatever he came to talk about wasn't something that involved his reality. Yes, he was one of few people in this universe who knew the truth about Adam, as well as his brothers Michael and LaTrell, since they originally met him through their employment in the old U.N.S.C. unit, Project Freelancer. Said meeting lead to them being sent to Reach to help Noble Team, where they escaped to the _Pillar of Autumn_. The rest was history.

"Still got it, Chief. You should get a blindfold and make that a party trick sometime," the Multiverser quipped with a grin.

 _'Casual stance. Saying my rank instead of my name. Quip at the end of his sentence. He's holding something back.'_

"What do you want, Adam?" he asked, cutting straight past whatever small talk Adam was thinking of starting. At that, Adam nodded his head, understanding his wish for his visit to be brief.

"Something bad is happening, Chief, and I'm assembling a team to stop it. You are one of the candidates of this team," he said with a sigh.

"...I have my own duties here, Adam. I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Chief said, his golden visor reflecting Adam's eyes staring at him.

"This could spell trouble for all of the Multiverse if it's not stopped, John. Please, help me."

"I can't, Adam," John said, getting another sigh from the Aspect of Time. As much as he wanted to help him, he had to deal with his reality's problems first. The U.N.S.C always took first priority for him.

"Chief, as a friend, I'm asking you to help me. And because I have someone who wants to speak to you," Adam said, holding out a hand, to which John simply stared at the extended appendage only for his eyes to widen in shock.

For in Adam's hands was the very person he had lost.

The blue glow, the feminine shape, the constant informal stance she seemed to have. It couldn't be, but he wasn't tired, so he was clearly seeing...

"...Cortana?" he asked, slowly, hesitantly, reaching out for her as if she'd vanish from his hands. Adam then grabbed John's hand and gently placed Cortana into his armored palm.

"Yes, John. It's me," the A.I. he had been through so much with said softly, with a warm smile on her face. "Adam...he...he saved me. He... fixed me. I don't have to worry about rampancy anymore," she said, her emotions running wild. "I don't know how, but...I'm back..."

At those words, John looked at the Multiverser, his thoughts running wild.

Adam had saved the one friend he cared for more than **ANYTHING** in the world. He brought an end to his pain. At that, he had only one question to ask.

"...What do you need me to do?"

* * *

 _Dossier: The Knight_

 _Jason Todd, a.k.a. the Arkham Knight. After being brutally tortured for a year and thought to have been left to die at the hands of the Joker, Todd escaped, but with a violent vendetta aimed toward his former mentor, Batman. Though he managed to put his quest for vengeance to rest, he still uses lethal means to fight crime. Considering he was once Robin, he has extensive training from Batman, both physically and mentally, both of which I need._

* * *

 _'Alright, looks to be about ten guys. Piece of cake.'_

Those were the thoughts of Jason Todd, a.k.a. the Arkham Knight as he stopped in front of the door deactivating his, his handguns drawn and ready to fire. It had been several weeks since Batman had been unmasked as Bruce Wayne, which was followed by the Knightfall Protocol being initiated.

Jason honestly never thought he'd see his former mentor ever use that plan, for during his time as Robin, he saw Batman as something that would never end.

But now his mentor is gone, never to be seen again unless something draws him back from the shadows he has covered himself in. Which reminds him why he's at this door.

Some lowlives thought they'd try and form a gang, so he was here to give them a wrench in their plans. And so, he knocked on the door, hearing footsteps coming toward it, and right when the door moved, he kicked it open, knocking the guy who opened it to the ground, before putting a bullet in his head.

"Oh shit, it's the Knight!"

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" the guy Todd assumed to be the leader said, before they all charged at him, then circled around him.

The first one didn't even get a chance to hit him as he had put numerous bullets in him. The next two attempted to hit him from behind, only to get countered by him slamming his handguns into both thug's stomachs, then doing a handstand to kick both to the ground, then he quickly flipped back on his feet, and ended them before they could get up. He then saw one of them preparing to rush him, and so he turned to fill his body with lead, knocking him to the ground. He then saw one of them with a baseball bat throw a swing, at which he spun out of the way, then kicked the back of his right knee, grabbed his neck, and snapped it.

He then saw one go for a gun. He didn't get far.

One then tried to charge him, only for Todd to flip over his head, grab his head, plant both his feet into his back, and kicked him out a nearby window.

Only two left, which quickly decreased when one turned around and ran, only to get a bullet to the back of the head.

Now, there was only one man left.

"Please, don't kill me! I'll leave Gotham! I swear!" the leader pleaded, backing away from Todd, who drew one of his handguns.

"How bout you go to hell?" At that, the former Arkham Knight placed a bullet in the man's head.

When he stood back up, he suddenly heard a voice, as well as clapping.

"Well, that was great."

He then spun around with his handguns aimed at the source of the voice. He saw a man with yellow eyes in a black and red coat raise an object in his hand before suddenly, his vision went white.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Web-Swinger_

 _Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man. One of the most well known heroes of his universe, particularly for his jokes, rogues gallery, his intelligent mind, and his strong sense of morality. With enhanced strength, adhesive abilities, and his famous Spider Sense, Spider-Man is a force to be reckoned with, as he's fought villains out of his league, and came out on top. It's exactly the kind of talent I need for this mission._

* * *

 **"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!"**

That was the voice of a man in red and blue spandex as he swung through the skies of New York with joy. This particular man was one of the planet's greatest superheroes.

Peter Parker, aka, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

He was currently performing his daily routine of patrolling the city for any crimes occurring. Of course, he'd stop them, but still, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the tenacity his rogues had, knowing that every time they tried to pull a crime, he'd come swinging by to stop them.

And so, when he got to the location, he was unsurprised to see Herman Schultz, aka, Shocker.

"Herman, buddy! Am I glad to see you! You glad to see me?" He asked with a cheeky grin behind his mask.

"Argh! Every damn time! You show up!" cried Shocker in frustration as he fired a blast at the web-slinger, who like other encounters with him, dodged the shot and swung toward him.

"Seriously, Herman. We both know how this is going to end! So why don't you do us both a favor and knock yourself out so the police can come get ya?" Spider-Man asked, feeling bored with Shocker's tenacity to try and kill him whenever he shows up.

 **"JUST DIE ALREADY, BUG!"** Shocker cried as he kept blasting shot after shot, failing to hit the vigilante.

 _'Okay, if he keeps this up, innocent people might get hurt. I've gotta stop this now!'_ Spider-Man thought as he swung toward Shocker, who fired two blasts at him.

Time appeared to slow down in Peter's eyes as he maneuvered his body around, dodging each blast in his normal display of agility, before rolling toward Shocker, with a successful uppercut landing its way to the criminal's face, sending him flying off the ground before he hit it once again, unconscious. He then webbed Shocker to the ground, watching as the police arrived to arrest him.

"Nice work, Spidey. We've been trying to catch Schultz for weeks," an officer said as Peter nodded his head.

"Just another day in the life of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," he said as he jumped into the air, shot a web, and began to swing away.

Eventually, after swinging around the city, he landed on top of a hotel, simply looking out at the view of Manhattan. It never gets old, looking at this beautiful city.

"Nice job."

 ***SPIDER SENSE!***

He then turned around to see a man in a black and red coat with yellow eyes staring at him. "That amount of skill is just what I need."

"And what exactly do you want, Mister Prototype?" Spider-Man asked jokingly, while staying cautious in his stance.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." The man responded before raising a device that caused a white flash to Peter's vision.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Trickster_

 _Loki Laufeyson. The adopted brother of Thor Odinson, Loki developed a hatred of his brother as he saw him as an obstacle in his quest to rule Asgard. With a knack for trickery, and a thirst for power, Loki will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Though, when it comes to that kind of mindset, I outrank him far beyond his level._

* * *

It was quiet.

Nothing could be heard in the realm of Svartalfheim, not the screams of the dead, nor the cries of victory.

But, one man was seen walking through the land.

He wore garbs of green, gold, and black, all styled like something of an ancient time. His hair was as dark as the night sky, but his eyes contained mischievous insanity.

This was Loki Laufeyson, the Asgardian God of Mischief, son of Frost Giant King Laufey, and former king of Asgard. Until his brother Thor dethroned him, and sent him into the depths of space, where he met the Mad Titan, Thanos. He helped him in his quest to become a king, only for his plans to be foiled once again by his brother, this time with help from some irritating mortals. The Avengers, they called themselves. He thought them not a threat.

He was proven wrong.

And because of that, he was taken back to Asgard to face punishment for his crimes, but he wouldn't stay in his cell for long as Thor broke him out to hunt down Malekith, the leader of the remaining Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and the murderer of their mother Frigga. She was the only reason Loki agreed to help, and he managed to play his part, and faked his death as well.

Now he was simply wandering the land, looking for a way back to Asgard.

After all, he still needed to become king.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said, as Loki spun around, drawing his daggers as he saw a man in a black and red coat raise something before his vision went white.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Speedster_

 _Barry Allen, a.k.a., the Flash. After his mother was killed and his father framed for her murder, Barry took up forensic science to try and prove his father was innocent. But one day, a particle accelerator explosion caused him to gain superhuman speed. Now a Metahuman known as the Flash, Barry defends Central City from all metahumans as well as otherworldly threats, proving each time that he's the Fastest Man Alive. His speed could be useful in this mission._

* * *

It was a normal day in Central City.

The birds were flying, the people were going about their daily routines...

 **BOOM!**

...and a crime was being committed.

Four guys, all wearing ski masks ran out of a bank, bags of money in their hands as they quickly got in a car and sped away from the scene.

Of course, since this was happening, the police were hot on the getaway car's tail.

But they weren't the only ones chasing the criminals.

The people near the bank felt their minds become at ease when they saw a red blur speed past them, following the police cars.

And so, we follow the streak, which in actuality is a man in a red suit built to endure his speed. A white circular emblem with a lightning bolt stood on the center of his chest as he simply continued running to the car.

This was Barry Allen, known better to the world as the Flash.

Now, Barry normally has help from his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, like Caitlyn, Cisco, and Iris. But they were all busy with their personal lives at the moment, so Barry decided to spend the day patrolling the city. Surprise, surprise, he found a crime the moment he stepped foot out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Catching up to the car immediately, Flash instantly managed to open the back door, get inside, and sit in between the two crooks in the back. Having not noticed him yet, Barry decided to speak.

"Guys, come on," he said, as they all jumped, looking at him with shock on their faces. "We've done this like a thousand times already. You commit crime, police chase you, I chase you." Quickly noticing the one on his right moving to shoot him, he quickly shot his hands and smacked the gun out of his hands, before punching the man in the face, knocking him out. "You try to stop me." This time, the one on the left moved, but Barry didn't give him a chance to raise his gun when he kicked him in the face, the speed and power of the attack instantly sending him into unconsciousness. "I stop **you."**

The two up front went to shoot him, only for two red-blurred fists striking them in their faces.

"I drop you off to the police," he said as he let his speed go to work as he grabbed the two back passengers and ran out of the car, carrying them toward a lamp pole, and setting them down there. He then dashed to the car again as he opened the driver's door, ran in, grabbing the driver, and the passenger, then ran out the passenger door, turning around to run back to the lamp pole, leaving the other two near their friends. He then sped back to the car a third time, quickly getting into the driver's seat as he slammed his foot on the brakes, the tires now screeching loudly as the car skidded to a halt.

He then stepped out of the car, watching as the police walked toward the crooks. "And you get arrested," he finished with a grin.

"Nice going, Flash. I don't know if we'd have caught them if you didn't show up." An officer said, as Barry nodded his head, giving a two-fingered salute.

"Just doing my job, officer," he said as he turned around, and shot off into the distance. Eventually, Barry came to a stop at the top of a building he frequently visits whenever he contemplates something, or simply wants to look at the beautiful view of his city. The latter was what he was currently doing, simply enjoying the sun's position over his home.

"You're pretty good."

Barry spun around to see a man in a black and red coat raise a device toward him.

"Your skills are just what I need." Was the last thing he said before Barry's vision was blinded.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Convict_

 _Jack, a.k.a. Subject Zero. Kidnapped and experimented by the human-centric extremist group, Cerberus as a child, Jack developed a violent personality and an intense hatred of the terrorist group when she later escaped. Her biotics were also immensely powerful because of her time with Cerberus, making her more likely to kill someone than talk to them. But considering the things I've been through, I think I can handle her._

* * *

Cold.

That was all Jack, or Subject Zero, as most people called her, could feel as she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again as the bright lights almost blinded her.

Suddenly, she became aware of the feeling of another person's hand on her arm. Looking to her right, she saw a man wearing a black and red coat with a hood hiding the top half of his face.

Instantly on guard, she felt her left arm coat itself in biotic power as she threw it toward his face with a cry, only for her eyes to widen in shock as he caught the strike, then dissipated her biotics.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you go!" He said, as she struggled to free herself. "Your world has already begun to suffer the effects of the Fracture!" He said, as Jack kept trying to get out of his grip.

"The fuck are you talking about? Argh, let me go!" She said, trying to push him off her.

"Look around you, Jack!" He said, grabbing her head and turning it to look past him. What she saw looked like something out of a drug trip.

The area around her was completely frozen, a bright whitish-grey glow around them, she noticed the YMIR mechs were frozen as well, only occasionally appearing moving in one glance, before reverting back to their previous positions. She could even hear the faint sound of their loud footsteps.

"What...the hell? What the fuck did you do to me?" She demanded, thinking the man injected her with some sort of drug.

"I'll explain later. Right now, though, I need you to come with me." He said as he pulled out a strange device and Jack's vision turned white.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Huntsman_

 _Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR at Beacon Academy in Remnant. As well as a bumbling nervous wreck of a Huntsman. At least, he WAS until Duncan showed up in that universe and pretty much became his bro. Now he's in a relationship with Pyrhha Nikos, his partner, and he's a much better fighter. This mission should be able to help him gain some more experience in the field._

* * *

It was a typical day at Beacon Academy.

Students were either in their dorms, at class, or training. The person we're talking is doing the last option.

Currently utilizing the simulation technology, a boy with pale skin and blonde hair currently covered in sweat in a black hoodie with armor plating on the chest and arms was trying to improve his combat skills.

This boy was Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR.

It had been weeks since the events of Satan's attack on Remnant **(A/N: Read Chapter 14 of "MLTI VRSE" for more details)** , and it left a mark on Jaune like everyone else who survived. It made him strive to do better. To lead his team better, to protect them, and his friends and family. He wanted to be the best Huntsman in his family's legacy.

But at the same time, he wanted to leave his own mark in the world, to be known for something other than his family name.

"Well, I can give you that opportunity."

Jaune spun around with a yelp, seeing the recent addition to Beacon's band of misfits. Adam Verser, the Aspect of Time, if he remembered correctly. He was currently in his combat gear, weapons included. The look on his face made Jaune question for a second if he should listen to what he has to offer. He didn't know Adam that much, but he was a Multiverser like Michael, Prime, and Duncan, so he felt like he could trust him a bit. But, he had always lent an ear to people, so this was just another day to do it. "What opportunity?" he asked curiously.

"Something terrible is happening to the Multiverse, Jaune. And I'm assembling a team to stop it. You are one of the candidates on that team. But I'm offering you a choice. You can join me, and stop this threat. Or you can stay here and deal with the threats of your world. Take your time. Think about whether you wish to do this," Adam said, holding out his hand.

At this, Jaune started to contemplate his decision.

He had his own problems to deal with here, but he was raised by his family to always do the right thing, no matter what. Whatever this threat Adam was talking about is, it sounded much bigger than what he currently had on his plate.

Plus, it could be one hell of a story to tell his children, if he had any. And so, he grabbed Adam's hand and shook it.

"I...accept."

"Alright then, you may want to prepare yourself. There's no turning back once we do this." Adam said, as Jaune nodded his head, and turned to walk out of the training room. He took the quickest route back to his team's dorm, ignoring the crowds of students he had to walk through, before eventually coming to a stop at his door. He then unlocked the door with his scroll, and opened it, stepping inside and closing the door.

His teammates weren't here. Good. That would make what he was about to do easier.

He then took hold of his scroll, setting it to record a message. He then placed the scroll down on his desk next to his bed as he sat on the furniture.

"Hey Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Duncan, whoever finds the scroll first. If you're watching this, then it means I'm gone. I'm not dead or anything, if that's what you're thinking, though what I'm about to do might end with that result." Jaune said, chuckling to himself nervously. "I'm starting to get off topic, so let me just explain why I'm not here. Adam, the new guy in our little band of friends, came to me while I was training. Told me something was coming, something bad. And he wanted my help to stop it. Now, I already know you'd probably tell me not to do it, since I'm not the best Huntsman in Remnant. That may be true...but that doesn't matter to me. What does is that something is threatening my world, and my friends, and if I have to leave with Adam to stop it, then I'll take that opportunity." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "For years, I've been looked at as a failure by everyone but my family. People looked at me with disappointment in their eyes cause I couldn't beat a simple combat exercise. I could hear everyone mutter about me behind my back. I was a failure in the people's eyes, the only reason no one said it to my face was because of my family name." He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears coming to them.

"When I got into Beacon, I at first wanted to use that chance to be a Huntsman, become famous like my father and his father before him. But, the time I've spent here, with each of you guys, it's changed my goals. I want to keep people safe, protect the ones who can't defend themselves. And this thing Adam told me about, it's gonna be a problem for every world if it's not stopped." Jaune then rose from the bed, grabbing Crocea Mors as he stood. "So, I have to do this. Because if I don't, who will?" He then inserted his blade into his sheath, having collapsed the shield form before leaving the training room. "If I do die on this mission, I just want you all to know this. I'm happy to have known each of you, and consider you all my closest friends," Jaune said, a single tear dropping from his left eye, before he straightened himself out and spoke.

"Ruby, you were the first friend I ever made at Beacon, despite my clumsiness when we first met, you still stuck by me, helping me become a better leader for my team, so thanks for that. Weiss," Jaune said, using her name instead of 'Snow Angel' for one of the few times in his life, "you've been cold to me, and I understand why. Looking back, I was an absolute idiot with the things I thought were 'confessing my feelings for you', but you still put up with me. For that, I thank you, and hope we can become better friends in the future should I make it back," Jaune said, taking a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again.

"Blake, we may not have interacted much, but I still consider you one of my friends, despite your past. So what if you used to be part of a Faunus extremist group? To me, you're just another person wanting to protect the people of Remnant like every other Huntsman and Huntress," he chuckled as he opened his mouth again.

"Yang. You were always the wild member of the group. Anytime we were feeling down, you'd toss out a bad pun or two to lift our spirits up. I wish I had the amount of confidence you have. But still, you may always call me Vomit Boy, but I know you don't mean anything bad by it. Now that I'm bringing that up, I never apologized for throwing up on your shoes. Sorry about that, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nora, you are the biggest pile of happiness I've ever known in my life. The odds don't intimidate you, but **you** sure intimidate **them,"** he said with a smile. "You're like a sister to me, which makes this mission even more personal, cause anything that's a threat to those I consider family are a threat that I have to stop. So keep that cheerfulness going, and when Grimm come, make them run away in fear of the Valkyrie." He paused for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Ren, you were always the one who kept cool, no matter what was happening. You were like the brother I never had. You were there when I needed advice, you were there when I'd fall asleep in Professor Port's class to help me pass. So, thanks, buddy." He then closed his eyes again, before opening them, love now in his eyes.

"Pyrrha, you...you were always there for me. When you found out about my transcripts, you didn't stop trying to help me. Before coming to Beacon, I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Hell, I didn't expect to enter a relationship with you. If Duncan didn't give me the push, I'd probably never have gotten together with you. You are the world to me, Pyrrha, you are the main reason I'm taking up this mission. If whatever this is keeps going, it could destroy everything, including you. I couldn't live with myself if I stood by and watched it destroy us all. So, I have to do this," he said, before he picked up his scroll, determination in his eyes.

"I just want you all to know, if I don't make it back from this mission, you guys were the greatest people I've ever known, the best friends a guy could have. If I die, let my family know I love them. You guys made my life great. And I love you all for it. With that said, I, Jaune Arc, member of the house of Arc, swear on my life, that I shall take on the burden of facing any threat that comes my way. I will protect those I care for and the people under my care. And should the time come, I will be prepared to do whatever it takes to protect the people. This I swear," he said, as he ended his recording.

Footsteps echoed in his room, as he looked to see Adam standing near the door. Jaune nodded his head. "I'm ready," he said, as Adam nodded his head, before raising a device that made Jaune's vision turn white.

* * *

 _Dossier: The Assassins_

 _Hanzo Hasashi, a.k.a. Scorpion and Kuai Liang, a.k.a. Sub Zero. The former was resurrected by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi after his family and clan were killed as well as himself, Scorpion became a vengeance-obsessed dealer of death in his relentless quest to kill the man he thought murdered his family, Sub Zero. Though the true culprit behind his sorrow is the very man who brought him back from the dead, Quan Chi. The latter was the younger brother of the original Sub Zero, Bi Han, who after being killed by Scorpion, was resurrected by Quan Chi into the wraith Noob Saibot. Kuai developed the same abilities as his brother, the ability to channel ice and freeze anything he attacks. Now, lets see if I can't stop these two from killing each other._

* * *

 **(Play "Can't Be Stopped" by Wiz Khalifa)**

It was dark in the forest, one which seemed to be devoid of any life.

All except for two people, though one of them didn't know the other was there.

The first was a man of Japanese descent, clad in a yellow and black combat outfit, allowing for quick mobility. He also wore a black hood and yellow mouth mask. But the most noticeable feature were his blank white eyes that always seemed to hold nothing but rage.

This was Hanzo Hisashi, better known as the revenant of the Shirai Ryu, Scorpion.

The other individual was a man of Chinese-American heritage, in blue and black combat gear. He had several knives on his person, along with a black mouth mask, that had a glowing blue symbol in the center. His arms, along with his hands appeared to be covered in ice.

This was Kuai Liang, the second Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins.

Then, he stepped out of the shadows.

 _"Scorpion."_ His words were as cold as the environment around them, leading to the undead ninja turning around to look at him. His eyes then narrowed with anger.

 **"Sub Zero! At last I have found you! You will pay for the crimes you committed!"** Scorpion shouted, a kunai slipping into his wrist.

Sub Zero then clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as the two warriors stood ready to battle.

 **FIGHT!**

Then, the two charged toward each other, Scorpion kicking off the fight with a knee to Sub Zero's stomach.

Quickly recovering, the cryomancer blocked a punch Scorpion threw to his face, then retaliated with his own, only his was successful in hitting its target.

He then attempted another punch, only for the specter to catch his arm, and threw a punch to try and push it out of place, though it didn't succeed as Sub Zero simply started punching Scorpion in the stomach with his other hand repeatedly before throwing a punch to Scorpion's face. He then followed up with a kick to Scorpion's stomach, and went for another.

But the Shirai Ryu wraith wouldn't have it as he caught his leg, and slammed his elbow into the knee, breaking the leg and bending it forwards before elbowing the cryomancer's face. Though Sub Zero quickly recovered by slamming two successful kicks, then a third that sent Scorpion falling to the ground.

Though considering both fighters were ninjas, Sub Zero quickly prepared himself when Scorpion kicked himself up to his feet, closing the distance between the two ninjas.

Scorpion then attempted a punch, only for Sub Zero to block it, and counter with a successful punch to the chest. He then grabbed the back of Scorpion's head with one hand, and proceeded to punch him two times with the other. He then pulled his hands back, and shot them forward, freezing the specter in ice before grabbing him and spinning around, threw him into a tree, the impact breaking him from his icy prison.

Quickly pushing himself up, Scorpion saw Sub Zero closing in as he tried to throw a punch. Scorpion blocked it, grabbed the arm to restrain it, and pulling his free fist back, hit Sub Zero with a flaming uppercut that sent him a couple feet away from him.

At this, Sub Zero quickly got up, before channeling his power, the snow on the ground rising up into his hands as it formed a ball of ice as he threw it at the Netherrealm ninja, only for him to jump up in the air, dodging the projectile, allowing him to bring a descending kick to Sub Zero's face, sending him into a tree.

Seeing an opportunity above him, the Lin Kuei assassin grabbed a tree branch, ripped it off while freezing it at the same time, and swung it at a charging Scorpion, which successfully hit him in the face, before he brought it around in the other direction, and swung again. This time, the impact broke the branch as Sub Zero quickly threw a roundhouse kick only to watch Scorpion block it, then doing a back flip, hit him with a flaming kick. When both parties recovered, Sub Zero charged forward, sliding on ice to try and trip Scorpion, who at the same time, turned around to teleport away in a blaze.

He then appeared behind Sub Zero as he threw a kick to his side, breaking the ribs on contact, followed by a kick to the knee, breaking the bones immediately. Grunting in pain, Sub Zero threw another roundhouse kick that connected to Scorpion's face, sending him back a few feet. As Scorpion got up, Sub Zero jumped up, grabbing a tree branch, and utilizing his ninja training, did a full spin around the branch, nailing a few hits on Scorpion as he did so.

When he let go, he noticed a nearby sword in the ground, and pulling it out, rushed the Shirai Ryu revenant. Going in for a vertical strike, he was quickly blocked by Scorpion, who then punched him in the face, knocking the sword out of his hands. He then followed it with a knee to the stomach. What followed next was the two fighters throwing punches at each other, only for both sides to block continuously. Sub Zero then broke the tie by kicking Scorpion's side, which resulted in Scorpion punching Sub Zero in the face, then a kick to the face, that sent him into the air, Scorpion following him as he jumped up. When he was above him, he threw out two chained kunai, both weapons hitting their target, allowing him to pull Sub Zero into the air again, and brutally slam him into the ground.

When Sub Zero slowly got up, Scorpion noticed his fatigue, and his beaten body telling him the fight was over, leaving only one thing to do.

 **FINISH HIM!**

"Actually, I'd rather you not. Cause I need both of you alive."

Scorpion then looked at the beaten ninja, then at the new intruder, before shifting back to his true form, a look of confusion face, then raised an unknown device and a white light blinded both party's vision.

 **Adam Verser Wins.**

 **(End "Can't Be Stopped" by Wiz Khalifa)**

* * *

 _Dossier: The Devil Hunter_

 _Dante Sparda. The human/demon hybrid, and son of Sparda. Typically known for his massive tolerance for pain, and his metric **FUCK TON** of powers and weapons, Dante hunts demons and other supernatural shit for a living. That is, if you got the money. Or pizza, he loves that shit too. Regardless, give him a motive to work with you, and he'll fight to the death for you. Now that's some loyalty I need._

* * *

 **(Play "Dante's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST")**

It was quiet in the middle of nowhere, no animals or people running around, and no sounds were heard.

 **BOOM!**

Until that one, that is.

Out from that explosion came two people, one a giant monstrous looking creature that looked like something from a horror story.

The second was a man, dressed in a red trench coat, black pants, a black undershirt, and black-loafer looking boots. He also had black gloves exposing his knuckles and index fingers. He had pale skin, snow white hair, and a face that contained confidence and cockiness.

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" came the voice of Dante, the son of Sparda and infamous Devil Hunter.

The son of Sparda had recently been contracted by an anonymous source to hunt down a demon that had been a thorn in their side. He was not expecting said demon to be a giant one, though nothing new to him.

It then raised it's arms to strike. Predictable.

Dante instantly triggered Quicksilver Mode as he moved out of the way in a blur of speed, the world around him looking like something one would see in a negative setting picture. He then drew Rebellion as he slashed the demon's arms, drawing blood from both limbs. He then took the opportunity to pull out Ebony and Ivory, his fingers immediately pulling the triggers as bullets flew from the weapons, hitting the demon's chest instantly until he stopped pulling.

He could tell this demon wasn't that big of a threat, so he decided to finish it off as quickly as possible. There would be a stack of pizza calling his name in about ten minutes.

He then drew _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ once again, firing while spinning around, practically pushing the demon back, before switching to _Rebellion_ , dashing forward to deliver an upward slash, sending the demon into the air. He then jumped up as well, appearing above the demon as he raised his sword above his head.

He then gave a cry of triumph as he brought his sword down, falling with it as he vertically bisected the demon, its blood coming out completely.

As he landed on the ground, he stood up, putting _Rebellion_ on his back once again.

"Great job. Knew you could get it done," another voice said as Dante quickly drew and aimed Ebony at the source only to see a white light blind his vision.

 **(End "Dante's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST")**

* * *

 _Dossier: The Sniper_

 _Quiet, the infamous mute sniper of the PMC organization known as the Diamond Dogs. Originally an assassin used by Cipher to try and assassinate Big Boss, the leader of the Diamond Dogs, Quiet eventually defected to BB's side, bringing her skills to his table. It's those uncanny sniping skills that I need for this mission to succeed._

* * *

 **(Play "Quiet's Theme - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain OST")**

Good things in life are often cut short by something terrible getting in the way and messing up what good things there were.

This was the case for Quiet, who had to leave Big Boss after she had no choice but to speak English- the language she had been infected with by the vocal cord parasite Cipher gave her- to Pequod, the Diamond Dogs chopper pilot, in order to save Big Boss.

She felt like she had hurt him when she left. The two had grown close during their time together on missions, with him infiltrating enemy lines and her keeping an eye on him from a distance. She even felt like there could've been more in their relationship...but that was the past, she couldn't worry about that anymore.

So now, she wandered the deserts of Afghanistan, never looking back at the things she had done for revenge.

After all, that was the only language left to her.

The mute sniper simply continued walking, contemplating what she'd do now. She couldn't go back to the Diamond Dogs, and she certainly wouldn't go back to Cipher...

...so what would she do now?

"Well, you could help me."

She quickly drew her sniper rifle, _Wicked Butterfly_ , as she aimed at the individual who spoke.

It was a man. One who wore a black and red ankle-length coat along with futuristic-looking silver armor. But what really got her attention were his eyes.

His yellow eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

He then raised an unknown device that made Quiet's vision turn white.

 **(End "Quiet's Theme - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain OST")**

* * *

 _Dossier: The Hero of Justice_

 _Finally, Michael Verser, a.k.a. Atlas. My brother, the recently minted Aspect of Victory, and probably the biggest pile of obliviousness when it comes to women that I've ever seen. Still, he has the potential to be something great, but he's limited, whether by himself or some unknown force I don't know. But I see the same spark in his eyes that Duncan saw in mine when he recruited me._ _Now, how to bring him in..._

* * *

"Alright, I got to go take care of something, dude, I'll talk to you later," another Adam said to Michael before turning around to walk off.

"Okay," Michael said before slumping back to relax in his chair. "Alright, I have the whole day to myself, so what I should do?"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, making Michael sit up to see Adam walking back in, this time in his combat gear, as if he was ready for war.

"Adam? What are you doing back here? I thought you said you had to do-"

 **POW!**

He fell to the ground unconscious as Adam lowered his fist after punching him in the face.

"I did. I'm just not the Adam you were talking to."

* * *

 **Michael's POV:**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

* * *

"...Uuugghh...anyone get the number of that truck that nailed me?" I asked myself as I slowly regained consciousness, wondering where I was.

As far as I could tell, there was nobody here but me.

 ***CLICK!***

"You've got five seconds to tell me where I am," a low voice said next to me, his tone full of cold professionalism.

That instantly shot away any drowsiness I had in me. _'Correction: I'm **NOT** the only one here.'_

Turning around slowly, I came face to face with...Boba Fett aiming his carbine at my face. "...Oh, fuck," I whimpered, just about on the verge of shitting myself. I then noticed people behind him: Quiet, Spider-Man, Dante, Deadpool, Flash, Jaune Arc, Master Chief, Loki, Jack, Sub Zero, Scorpion, and Arkham Knight.

...Holy shit, that's a lot of famous faces.

"Whoa, whoa! There's no need to kill the guy!" Flash said, speeding over to Boba, grabbing his gun and pointing it away from my head.

"Yeah, he's probably in the same boat as us!" Spider-Man said, though he seemed cautious in my presence. His lens narrowed (?) as he looked me over. "Though you remind me of the guy who kidnapped me. He had a similar array of weapons, and a hood..." he said, as everyone seemed to lock onto me.

The lithe, angry form of Jack- the pyschotic biotic of _Mass Effect 2_ (apparently fresh out of cryo)- came stomping up to me. "You've got one second to start talking before I turn you into a stain on the floor, redhead," Jack warned, her fist glowing with biotic energy.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't bring **any** of you here!" I cried out, noticing Jaune, Wade and Chief not ganging up on me like everyone else was.

"He didn't. **I** did."

We all turned to see a familiar yellow-eyed being standing before us, his hands behind his back. _'Adam's here? What the..._

 _'...wait a minute..._

 _ **'HE FUCKING PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!'**_

"I brought you all he-" He then stopped talking, and ducked under the punch I tried to hit him with, before he grabbed me and tossed me back to the others. "Really, Mikey? Did you **REALLY** just try to upfront punch me?"

"Yeah! Cause you punched **ME** like an **ASSHOLE!"**

"Either way, both of you are assholes in your own right!" Wade cried out cheerfully. He then seemed to notice Jaune for the first time, and then he had a look of thought before his eyes widened. They then narrowed as he stomped over to the Huntsman-in-training. "Jaune Arc, right? Well, I need to talk to you about a little someone called Pyrrha Nikos," he said, making Jaune raise an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"You ever notice how she looks at you everyday? The way she speaks to you, turns to you when you enter the room? Any of that ever pass your mind?"

"Uh, I'm-" He was then interrupted by the Merc With a Mouth grabbing his shoulders shaking him wildly.

"Come on, Jauney boy! I'm telling you **RIGHT NOW!** When you get back to your reality, you **will** get with Pyrrha, or I will **BITCH SLAP** **YOU** **SO HARD, ALL THE MULTIVERSERS THEMSELVES WILL FEEL IT!"** Wade cried angrily, holding up a hand for emphasis.

"A-Actually," Jaune began in a terrified tone, "I'm, uh, I'm in a relationship with Pyrrha."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...After that moment of silence, Wade took his hands off the blonde Huntsman and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Congratulations, dude!" he exclaimed. "You finally wised up and got to tap that ass!...Why the fuck can't you be more like Jaune, Michael?!" he roared, rearing his head at me.

Sputtering, I cried "E-E-Ex **cuse** me?!"

"You heard me!" the insane merc continued. "There are dozens of girls who like you, and you can't wise up and notice?! **The fuck is wrong with you?!"**

"He's more dense and oblivious than Jaune, Wade. That's why he doesn't notice," Adam supplemented.

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

 **"OH YOU CAN BOTH GO TO HELL!"** I roared, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Getting her laughter under control, Jack taunted "So, the boy scout's popular with the ladies, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, he doesn't have enough intelligence to notice most of them. Me? I see that shit from a mile away," Adam said, further adding to my increasing frustration.

"...How are you not dead yet?" I muttered to myself.

"Same reason you're still alive: **MULTIVERSAL PLOT ARMOR,"** the Aspect of Time retorted with sarcasm, tapping his chest for emphasis.

 _'...Is that even a real ability? Because if so, it would explain **a lot.'**_

"True dat," Deadpool said.

 **"Enough talk! You brought us both here, saying you need us both! I demand to know why I should listen to your request to keep this Lin Kuei scum alive!"** Scorpion stated, anger clear in his voice as he glared at Sub Zero with hatred.

 _"You murdered my brother! I will avenge him by giving you the same fate, Shirai Ryu dog!"_ Sub Zero said, his left hand becoming coated in ice before he crushed it into pieces.

 **"Your brother slaughtered my family and clan! I sought vengeance against their murderer! And now you wear his colors, therefore you must share his fate!"** Scorpion said, fire surrounding his arms.

"You're wrong, Hanzo."

At that, Scorpion froze, the fires disappearing, then turned to look at Adam, rage clear in his eyes.

 **"How do you know that name?"** he asked, a kunai slipping into his hands.

"Because I know the truth about what happened to your clan," Adam said, getting narrowed eyes from the undead Shirai Ryu assassin. "The Lin Kuei have done questionable things, but they've never slaughtered a whole clan. That crime belongs to the bastard who brought you back from the dead. Quan Chi." He said.

 **"And what proof do you have to support this claim?"** Scorpion asked, looking like he was ready to murder Adam.

"This." Adam said, pulling out a circular device, and pressing it, a hologram of Quan Chi appeared.

 _"The Lin Kuei need to abide their agreement, Sektor. The Grandmaster gave Shinnok his word,"_ the Netherrealm sorcerer said.

 _"Shinnok's currency is lies. As is yours,"_ a voice, probably Sektor, replied.

 _"Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised,"_ Quan Chi retorted.

 _"Hanzo Hasashi lives. He's your specter, Scorpion,"_ Sektor said, anger in his tone.

 _"I created Scorpion from Hanzo's soul after he died. We observed the agreement,"_ Quan Chi stated.

 _"The letter. Not the spirit. You are owed nothing!"_ Sektor said, before the hologram disappeared.

When I looked back at Scorpion, he was shaking, his fists clenched, looking to be on the verge of a **MASSIVE** rage session.

3

2

1...

 **"...RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Scorpion roared, throwing the kunai he held to the ground.

He kept screaming his rage out for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, pacing around the room, before he tore his mask off, revealing a flaming human skull as he spewed hellfire at the ground below him, not caring that it had no effect. When he was done, he put his mask back on, falling to his knees.

 **"...He lied to me. Made me kill those who didn't deserve it,"** Scorpion said, remorse filing his voice as he stared at the ground, tears on the verge of coming out of his blank white eyes.

"That's one thing we all have in common. We've all been lied to, we've all been manipulated, led to believe something went a different way than how it actually happened. We've had our lives jerked around, turned into something different," Adam said, looking around at each of the people in in the room.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt the soap opera you're putting on, but how bout we skip to the part where you tell us why we're here?" Spider-Man asked, leading to Adam putting on a serious face.

"...Do you know what life is?" Adam asked, to mine and everyone else's confusion. "It's one long shitty fairy tale, interrupted by brief commercial breaks of happiness," he said bluntly, as if he had accepted this fact long ago. "But it's a shitty fairy tale worth living. Though the threat faced today is unlike anything you've faced. At **all.** Not even **WE** have experienced something like this, Mikey," he said, pacing around the area before stopping in front of us, his back to us.

Holy shit. What kind of threat is he talking about that even the Multiversers haven't faced?

"I assembled this team, composed of people of different lifestyles and job occupations," he continued looking around at each individual.

"Assassins," he said, looking at Scorpion (Who had stood up once again after contemplating the truth he's been fed), Sub Zero, and Quiet.

"Mercenaries." He looked at Boba, Dante, and Deadpool.

"Vigilantes." He turned to Arkham Knight, Spider-Man, and Flash.

"Criminals." He glanced at Jack and Loki.

"Warriors." He then looked at Jaune, Chief, and I.

"I brought you all here, because the future of the Multiverse is in peril," Adam said, his face completely serious. "Time itself is collapsing, and it will bring the Multiverse into chaos if it's not stopped. Which is where you guys come in. I chose the fourteen of you to travel through the Multiverse and stop this threat," Adam said with hope in his eyes.

At this, Jack stepped forward. "You've got the wrong fucking person. 'Hero' ain't on my resume," she said curtly, her fists glowing blue with biotic energy.

"The same goes for me," Loki said as he began to walk away.

"Ditto," Boba added.

I could feel the smirk on his lips, even though his back was turned toward us. "Where I'm from, you all aren't considered heroes," Adam said, turning to look at the scripted beings. "You're **legends."**

"...L-Legends?" Jaune asked, his eyes wide with shock at how **HE** was considered a legend.

"That's right. Now, as I was saying, I brought you all here and during your states of unconsciousness, I injected you all with a chemical agent that should make you immune to the Fracture, meaning you won't be affected by the constant shatters of time," Adam said, waving his hand showing an image of an endless vortex of energy, yellow in color, numerous images, various **timelines,** flying through it. At that, I realized...

"That's the Time Void, isn't it?" I asked, referring to Adam's domain to guard because of his duty as the Aspect of Time.

"Yes, but what do you notice about it?" Adam asked, his eyes containing pain as he looked at the image.

At that, I paid closer attention, before noticing several cracks and rips. It looked like it was...dying. "It's...breaking," I noticed.

"Yes. But that's just the beginning of what will happen if it's not fixed. Various ruptures in time will open, pouring in those who don't belong in the timeline and vice versa. Stutters stopping and ripping time apart. **W** **hole worlds** being erased from existence. Basically, a **CHRONOLOGICAL APOCALYPSE,"** Adam finished, making the image disappear before looking at us once more. "So, what do you say? Any of you lot up for saving existence?"

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Time (24 Hours before Fracture)**

* * *

 **(Play "Quantum Break OST - Disappearance")**

It was quiet.

Dark.

Empty.

Devoid of any sentient life.

To Satan Verser, this looked like a shady deal about to happen. He sighed in annoyance. **"Why did I even listen to this message? For all I know, it could be Michael or Adam, or someone else attempting to kill me,"** he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something ringing. Looking to his left, he saw a phone on a table, both of which he swore weren't there earlier. Slowly, unsurely, he reached out to the phone, and picked it up. He then pressed the answer button as he held the phone to his ear.

 **"Hello?"** He asked, unsure who was calling.

 _["Greetings, Satan Verser."]_ a deep, cold, calculating voice came out the other end, shocking Satan at how he knew his name.

 **"Who the fuck is this?"** he asked, ready to kill this person if he needed to.

 _["Someone you shouldn't throw empty threats at,"]_ came the calm reply. _[_ _"You don't really keep your thoughts to yourself. They're easy to pick, like the bones of a long dead corpse waiting to collapse."]_

 **"Stop fucking with my head!"** Satan yelled, already starting to hate this person.

 _["Why? You seem to enjoy doing it to others, why so hypocritical?"]_ the voice asked.

The evil persona growled in anger. **"What the fuck do you want with me, pendejo?"** Satan asked, cutting past whatever bullshit this man had prepared.

A calm chuckle came first, followed by an answer. _[_ _"I seek to give you purpose. You, Satan Verser, have so far proven to be a liability to the Antiverser with your numerous failures. What? Surprised I know of him? I know about all of you, including the Multiversers,"]_ the voice said calmly.

Satan's face looked shocked at this man's knowledge of his employer and their enemy. **"...What the fuck do you want?"** Satan asked, actually starting to feel cautious about this man.

 _["To see the Multiverse burn. But my plan involves a far more...discreet method. I couldn't go to the Antiverser about this, not yet. Most of the Antiversers are more or less the same, but you...you are exactly what I need to accomplish my plans,"]_ the voice said.

 **"And what exactly am I going to be doing?"** Satan asked.

 _["Quite simple, Satan. Have you ever wondered about Time?"]_ the voice asked, to Satan's confusion. _["It's a mystery to many. To some, it is a gem to be praised. Others, a force of nature. Me? I see Time as pointless, a useless cause people try to explain when it cannot be explained,"]_ the voice said, before he stayed quiet for a couple seconds. _[_ _"The number one killer is Time, Satan. And what we're going to do will spark the flames of Time that will consume all who stand in its way."]_

...

...

...

Satan stayed silent for a while, contemplating what he should do.

On one hand, he knew next to nothing about this guy, who knew just about **EVERYTHING** about him and his boss. Basically, he felt like this guy couldn't be trusted...

...But on the other hand, this was an opportunity. An opportunity to truly fuck with the Multiversers and make them pay for the suffering he's endured. And if it hurts the Multiversers, he wants in on it.

 **"I'm listening."**

 **(End "Quantum Break OST - Disappearance")**

* * *

 **Finally finished this motherfucker!**

 **Well, as you all have read, a ton of stuff has just happened! Adam 'going rogue', recruiting a team of skilled individuals from different realities, and a new enemy, who knows the existence of both the Multiversers and Antiversers, is plotting from the shadows.**

 **And what is his connection to Adam? What has our resident Aspect of Time done to deserve this person's hatred?** **Who knows?**

 _ **Us?**_

 **Yeah, but we won't tell them the reason.**

 **Now, let me just skip right to the news:**

 **This particular story is going to be a MASSIVE form of character development for Adam.** **He's already been established as the Aspect of Time, but this story is going to further cement it with the mission he's taken.**

 **He's also pretty much going to be going through some dark times in this story along with his team, times that will have an impact on the future of the Multiverser saga (well, the Amalgaverser Saga, to be exact).**

 **You got anything to add, Hero?**

 _ **Only this: the mystery person on the phone? He's going to be one of the deadliest foes Adam and Michael Verser will ever face. He has a plan, and it is going to be big. If you want to find out what it is, and the identity of the mastermind behind it, stay tuned.**_

 _ **Also, there will be quite a few worlds traveled to, as the Legends work to try and fix time.**_

 **Indeed. Worlds that will be traveled to include, but are not limited to:**

 **-Destiny**

 **-Prison School**

 **-Mad Max**

 **-Bioshock Infinite**

 **And much more! But you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out which world you'll see Adam and the Legends go to first!**

 **Leave a review or if there's a world you'd want to see the Legends go to, PM me or Hero! Flames will be ignored!** **BioshockerN7 out!**


End file.
